Some Truth
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Conan is gone and so does Shinichi, Ran is still waiting for him to come home, but where exactly did he go? And also why on earth is a 17 year old could kill a giant mechanical bug , by his own? Kaitou KID too? *Xover with Letter Bee* *BETA-ED OMAKE IS UP* *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Maru: Whazup folks! It's me again, sorry for making a new fic instead updating my other fics...*sweat drops*

Maru: And I have the perfect excuse for that*in defense pose*

Shinchi: Shoot!

Maru: Okay! My PC broke down **AGAIN**, and my mom said is the cause of it, crazy right? (maybe not ^_^;...) And also my mom ban me from her laptop...*sobbing in the corner of the room*

Shinichi: *patting Maru's shoulder* I'm _so envy for you_, but the reason for the fic is what?

Maru:*stands up* Right! Because while I was on my home, and it was raining, and I saw a street light, and gave me the idea.

Shinichi: *sigh* So you're going to torture me and Ran, aren't you?

Maru: Nope! But it's still just a random idea, but it's a start right, Shinichi-Niichan?*giving puppy eyes*

Shinichi: *sigh* Fine, I guess so...*sweat drops*

Maru: BTW, I don't own DC nor MK (I'm still not sure, but maybe I'll pot Kaito-Kun or Aoko-Neechan) and only the great Aoyama Gosho-Sensei owns them, I only own tha story and the OCs...

Maru: Happy Readings! And I'm sorry if it's too short ^_^;

* * *

><p>After 2 weeks of Rest and Relaxation (R'n R) or vacation with her best friend, Sonoko, in a near beach hotel, without her father, Kogoro, nor Conan.<p>

Yup, it's been 10 years since Conan moved out of the detective agency, and doesn't give any news afterwards. Also, it's been 11 years since Shinichi disappeared without any traces.

(Maru: So, that means Shinichi never returned to his normal body, or _**did he?**_ Moving On!)

(Back to Ran!)

After recovering from her flashbacks, she continued to walk home to her apartment again (yes, Eri and Kogoro are finally reunited again), when she saw a tall dark figure near a street lamp.

She gasped because the tall figure is none other than, "Sh, Shinichi!" she exclaimed, as the tall figure looked at her, "R, Ran?" he asked.

"She rushed over to him and cover his wet back with her coat.

"Shinichi you idiot, why are you here in the rain with no umbrella, and why is all of your clothes is sticky?" she asked worriedly (and yes it's raining).

"R, Ran I'm sorry" he answered in a desperate voice while he looking in her violet eyes.

"S, Shinichi, why are you apologizing to me?" she asked again, while looking at her right palm, where she used to touch his shirt.

"Shinichi, why is there blood on your shirt?" she asked worriedly again, afraid that he just (maybe) killed someone, or he just lost a lot of his own blood because of something.

"Ran, I'm sorry…" as he collapsed on Ran's shoulders.

"Shinichi!" as she heard a loud gun shot sound.

*BANG*

'What on earth is going on here?' she thought.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>Maru: A cliffhanger...*looking at her PC monitor*<p>

Zuu: *came out of no where* What are you doing?

Maru: ...*spacing out* a cliffhanger...

Zuu: Oi! *looking at Riku* what's wrong with her?

Riku:* shrugs* Meh, who knows, she's been like that for 4 hours already*looking at Maru, who is still sitting like a statue*

Zuu: *smacks Maru's head* Wake up Nurarihyon!*shaking Maru's shoulders*

Maru: *smacks Zuu's head* That hurts you know! And since when did you call me 'Nurarihyon'?*rubbing her aching head*

Zuu: *rubbing her aching head* Don't you remmember, I always call you by that name at school

Maru: So true...*sweat drops*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**


	2. Maru's Note

Maru's 'Some Truth' Note

Hey all, I think I'm going to Xover this fic with Tegami Bachi/ Letter Bee on the next chapter and the others, so thanks for reading this Note.

Bye, happy readings ^_^!


	3. Chapter 2

Maru: Yay! The second chapter is here!*jumping up and down*

Zuu: Are you crazy?

Maru: *stops jumping and glares at Zuu* Says the person who likes yaoi so much!

Zuu: *glares at Maru* Says the person who draws in class during class!

Shinichi: *ignores them* Just ignore them, and Maru do not own DC nor MK nor Letter Bee, they are owned by Aoyama Gosho and Hiroyuki Asada or Asada Hiroyuki...

Maru and Zuu: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>Ran was just sitting in her couch in her livingroom, while staring at her guest room. Inside there's Shinichi, who's still unconsious, sleeping, beside him is a young silver haired teenage boy with purple (or maybe magenta) right eye and a red stone or what with a bug inside it, in his left eye (guess who) wearing a dark blue suit, like a delivering suit, and had a gun next to him (Maru: Ran doesn't know what kind is it, nor why did that boy have it for, Moving On!), unconsiously, sleeping.<p>

'Why did that boy helped me from that thing? Is he a bug killer? But from the looks of it, he's like 17 years old than the old ones I used to see in the commercials...' Ran thought while putting her finger on her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_*BANG*_

'What on earth is going on here?' Ran thought, as a giant mechanical bug came out from the sky and a silver haired boy, aiming at the bug.

"I sorry miss, but can you move a litte, please?" asked the silver haired boy, while holding his gun in his right arm, and looking at the giant mechanical bug.

"W, what is that thing?" Ran shouted as the boy turned his head and said, "It's a gaichuu, miss, a Bucker one, and it want's to eat this man's heart...".

'S, Shinichi's heart?' Ran thought, while hugging Shinichi tightly.

"Shindan load..." the boy said while loading his 'shindan' as Ran saw a glowing red light from the 'shindan' and the boy's left eye.

"AKABARI (red neddle)!" the boy shouted as a big and long glowing red light came out of the 'shindan' and shot the 'gaichuu', and made the 'gaichuu' turned into pisces.

"T, thank you..." Ran said as the boy collaps on to the ground.

"Are you okay!" as she draged the boy to her apartment, along with Shinichi (Maru: Just don't forget about him, okay, Moving On!)

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>'But, I still can't belive that boy killed that giant thing by his own' Ran thought furiously, while sipping her tea.<p>

Then she heard a sound from the guest room. 'Did he wake up?' she thought.

As a tall figure walked out of the room, looked confused, he saw Ran. "M, miss do you know where I am?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! You're in my apartment, since you collaps on the ground after defeating that giant bug" she replied, "And where are my manners, hi my name is Ran Mouri, what's your name?" she asked.

"A giant bug?" "Oh! You mean a gaichuu, Mouri-San?" he asked, Ran nodded.

He sighed, "I was unconsious again, huh?" he asked to him self.

"And it's Lag" he continued after recovering from his mind "Lag Seeing".

* * *

><p>Maru: Sorry! I know it's too short! Maybe my shortest story that has short chapters!<p>

Zuu: Who cares! All I know is, this is maybe the first Letter Bee Xover with Detective Conan!*fangirl scream*

Maru: *sweat drops* Why are you here again?

Zuu: Hey! I'm the Letter Bee fan here! So I should be here, or you make them OOC!

Shinichi: Just ignore them (again), Rn'R please...


	4. Chapter 3

Maru: *running around in the school's field* Yay! I only used 2 days to make another story!

Zuu: *sweat drops* Are you really that crazy?*sighs*

Maru: *stuck her tongue out* Whatever!

Lag: *came out of nowhere* Shitoichi-San, when will this story start?*scared*

Maru: *surprised* Right lead the way, Lag-Kun!

Lag: *nods* Shitoichi-San do not own DC nor MK nor Letter Bee, they are owned by Aoyama Gosho-Sensei and Asada Hiroyuki-Sensei...

Zuu and Maru: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>"Okay then, Lag-Kun" she said, "Where did you came from?" Ran asked to the teen boy.<p>

"I, I'm from Amberground, Yuusari Central, to be exact" he answered.

"So, you're not from around here then?" she asked again, he nodded.

He looked around and said, "Mouri-San, do you live alone?"

"Why yes I am, why'd you asked?" Ran asked, confused, about his question.

"Then, who's that man, sleeping beside me? Is he your husband? Your boyfriend?" Lag asked again.

Ran was not surprised by Lag's questions, she was used to Sonoko's teasings about her and Shinichi, back at high school, "No, Lag" she said without no emotions on the words.

"He's, just my dear old childhood friend that has been missing for, I don't know, 10 or 11 years..." she continued, while holding all her fellings about her unsent love to Shinichi for 11 years.

"Why did he dissapeared, Mouri-San?" Lag asked.

"Please" she said, "Just, call me Ran" as she smiled, Lag nodded.

"And" she continued, "I don't know, why he'd dissapeared" while putting down her tea, she continued, "He just call me once in awhile, and said that, he's on a big case, and came back once in awhile, and said that, he forgot something at home..."

Lag went closer, when he saw a photo of a small boy with big glasses, and a long haired teenage girl, posing while at the beach.

"Ran-San" he said, Ran looked at him, "Who is this boy?" while holding the photo, he knew the girl was Ran, but he didn't knew who's the small boy.

"Oh, that's Conan-Kun, he's full name is Conan Edogawa, he used to be living with me and my father, when his parents was in the States, he was a smart and talented kid..." she smiled.

"But, where is he know, Ran-San?" he knew it was a privat information, but he felt that this Conan boy is hiding something.

Ran's smile began to fade, "He moved back with his parents, about 10 years ago..." "Maybe he's 17 now, just like you, Lag-Kun" she forced a smile, "Just like Shinichi, before he dissapeared..." she continued.

Lag felt guilty, "I'm sorry, Ran-San"

"I didn't mean to bother you with your personal life..."

Ran shook her head, "It's okay, you are just corious, just like me..." she smiled.

Ran got up and headed for the kitchen, "So, Lag-Kun" Lag turned his head, "What would you like for breakfast? Since it's already 6 AM in the morning" she said as she heard a grumbling sound from Lag's stomach, she laughed and Lag blushed.

"I see, how about you help me too on this, since I think that man over there, will be starving to death, if he ever wakes up" as she handed Lag a frying pan and an egg and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Maru: *running around in the school's field(again)* Yay! Another cliffhanger!<p>

Zuu: *sweat drops* Are you always this cheerful?

Maru: Yup! When it comes to FanFiction, I'm always happy!

Zuu: *ignores the speech* Nevermind...

Lag: Please Rn'R...


	5. Chapter 4

Maru: *sigh* It's been a while, huh? *spacing out*

Zuu: *turns to Lag*What's wrong with her, now?

Lag: It's been a while since she updated this story...

Zuu: O.o

Lag: Shitoichi-San do not own MK, DC nor LB...

Maru: Happy Reading...*using the desperate tone*

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 Minutes Later...<strong>_

_**In the Guest Room...**_

Shinichi slowly woke up and got up from his bed.

"W, where am I?" he asked to him self, as he looked around him. 'So, I'm in Ran's room, huh?' he thought, after he made a conclusion. He _**was**_ the great _highschool_ _detective of the east_.

Then his stomach grumbled, his cheeks became slightly red, 'How long have I been knocked out?' as he looked at the wall clock, '6.15? No wonder I'm hungry!' as he slaps his forehead (but, not too hard, eh...).

Then, he heard a noise from the kitchen, 'Is Ran making breakfast, now? Odd...' he thought, as he heard a teenage boy voice (from how low his voice are...).

"I, I'm sorry, Ran-San..." the teenage boy apologized, "It's okay, Lag-Kun" another voice came in, a young woman's voice, "Since, this is your first time, so, I don't mind" said Ran, since he heard Ran's voice before he collaps, to the so called 'Lag-Kun'.

After he heard their conversation, by reflex he ran towards the kitchen, and found Ran and the so called 'Lag-Kun' were trying to make an omelet.

As Ran looked at him in a surprise, "S, Shinichi?" she said.

He looked at Lag, "Seeing-Kun?" he said in surprise.

"Kudo-San?" Lag said also in surprise.

* * *

><p>Zuu: * examining the chapter* Another cliffhanger, eh?<p>

Maru: *shrugs and nods* Who knows, I'm still blue...

Zuu: *sweat drops* Okay then, R'n R please :)


	6. Chapter 5

Maru: Hey! I know it's been a while, and I haven't updated 'Friends or Foes', 'Tamra, the mind reader', and 'MIXED UP: REWRITE'

Zuu: Why? *popped out of nowhere*

Maru: My grandparents (?) and parents are banning me from my laptop! *yelling out loud*

Zuu: Maru do not own DC nor MK nor LB, they're owned by Aoyama Gosho ang Asada Hiroyuki...

Maru and Zuu: Enjoy! Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>"W, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Yuusari Central?" Shinichi asked, as he turns his head towards Ran.<p>

"And, what's going on here, when I pass out in your room, Ran?" he asked to Ran.

Ran blushed, "Oh, you heard that, huh? Lag-Kun and I was just making breakfast for the three of us..." then her eyes widen.

"Wait a minute! You know each other?" she exclaimed, "B, but, Lag-Kun said that he didn't know Shinichi!"

"Actually, I didn't even know Kudo-San's full name…" Lag replied.

"So did I" Shinichi replied.

Then he shook his head, "Okay, back to my first question" as he turns his head towards Lag.

"Why are you here? I thought you're still at the Yuusari central, with the others" he said.

"W, well" as Lag scratch his not so itchy head, "You forgot this" as he took out 'a watch that looks like Conan used to wear' Ran thought as she looked at it, from his left pocket.

"Oh, that" as Shinichi took the watch from Lag's hand, "I've been looking all over for this thing" and wore it.

"Why?" Ran said.

They both turns their head towards Ran, who was bending her head to the floor, "Eh?" they said.

As Ran lifts her head, "Why did you have Conan-Kun's watch, Shinichi? Did he gave it to you? Or did you took it from him? Answer me Shinichi"

"…" "Shinichi, answer me!" "…, you aren't ready for this Ran…" he said.

"Shinichi!" "Please Ran, this hurts me, more than it hurts you…" as he walk out of the kitchen.

"Shinichi?" she said worriedly.

* * *

><p>Zuu: I'm just asking, why do you like to make cliffhangers all the time at the end of every 'Some Truth' chapters?<p>

Maru: *shrugs* dunno, I just like them

Zuu: Anyway, R'n R please! *handing out riview boxes*


	7. Chapter 6

Maru: Yay! It only took 2 days to get the new chapter! \(^w^)/

Zuu: Finally! You're not grumpy anymore!*sighs*

Maru: Yup! But my modem is running low, since I already used 80% of it this month... (=w=")

Zuu: Anyway, Maru do not own DC, MK, nor LB, they are owned by Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki

Maru and Zuu: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>Lag looked at them in a confused look, not knowing what's between them.<p>

After a while, the storm (?) between Ran and Shinichi had died down.

Lag walks over to Shinichi, and said, "Kudo-San" and Shinichi responds, "What's with you and Ran-San? It's like you're both friends and also enemies or something…" Lag stated.

Shinichi gave Lag a weak laugh, "Ha ha ha, you think so, huh?" Shinichi stood up and said, "But, actually we both protect each other, and best friends since we're little, so we basically know the things we're good at, lack at, fear at, favorite at and any other things, that most people don't know"

"So you must like her, don't you?" Lag asked randomly as Shinichi's face became as red as a ripe tomato.

"W, who told you that!" he shouted, but suddenly, "Ah, I mean, who told you that?" making Lag confused.

"No one, Kudo-San" he replied, "I just thought that, because you and Ran-San are best friends and childhood friends, and already went puberty, you must have some kind of feelings towards her…" Lag explained, making Shinichi out of words.

"Wow, Seeing-Kun, you should have been a professional psychiatrist, not a delivering mail boy…" Shinichi stated.

"W, why?" "Because your words are too deep…" "R, really?" "Yeah…"

Between a complement or an insult to his current job, Lag bowed to Shinichi and said, "Thank you, Kudo-San for telling the truth to me"

"Eh? Since when?"

But Lag just smiles and left him in the sea of confusion (?).

* * *

><p>Maru: Sorry if it's still short...<p>

Zuu: Why are you grumpy all of the sudden again?

Maru: Because I'm happy that 'Some Truth' got a lot of views, but it's sad that this story only has 1 review, and not many people are interested in 'Tamra, the Mind Reader' anymore *sobbing in the corner of the room*

Zuu: There-there, *patting Maru's head* I had the medicine for that

Maru: Really! *stops crying and looks at Zuu with sparkling eyes*

Zuu: *nods* Yup, and it's *taking a deep breath*

Zuu: R'n R please *giving puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter 7

Maru: *happy* Yay! Only took 1 day to update! ^w^

Zuu: *amazed* You're improving aren't you, Nurarihyon...

Maru: It's been a while since you call me by that name, Zuu...

Zuu: Anyway, Maru do not own DC, MK, nor LB, they're owned by Aoyama Gosho, and Asada Hiroyuki only...

Maru and Zuu: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>As Lag went to the kitchen (again), he found himself amazed at Ran, who was putting down the fully cooked meals onto the table, as she noticed him.<p>

"Lag-Kun! You're just in time to eat" she said, "Could you please call Shinichi, so he could eat with us?" he nodded.

_**Later…**_ (Maru: Shinichi is already at the table, Moving On!)

A moment of silent struck on them, no one said a single word even when they've finished eating the only one who broke the ice was, "Shinichi!" Ran shouted, not amused at the way Shinichi's 'washing the dishes' act (Maru: Since, when he was still Conan, Ran was always the one who wash the dishes, Moving On!).

"What is it, Ran?" he asked, stopped his 'washing the dishes' act, and turned his head towards Ran, who was glaring at him.

"The way that you wash it is _**SOO **_wrong, Shinichi!" "No it isn't, Ran!" "Yeah, it is, Shinichi!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" (Maru: And they kept arguing for 20 minutes, Moving On!)

As Lag trembles in fear, after seeing those two argues, he took his gun, Nocture 20, and load it, and whispered," Shindan load" then he targeted at Ran's heart locket that she's wearing right now, a red heart locket, that was given by Shinichi as a present because she won in the karate champion ships, when they're still in junior high, as he was told by Ran.

As his eyes and gun spread out a red glowing light, he said, "Akabari" and the light went towards Ran's locket, both Shinichi and Ran, was surprised, as a memory of the locket showed in a giant screen.

_**On the Screen…**_

_A tall young man approaches a jewelry store with sweats covering his face, 'Calm down, Shinichi' he thought, 'It's only a friendly gift for her, because she manages to pass to the finals of the karate champion ships'_

'_It's not like that you're going to purpose her or something' as he laughs weakly._

Shinichi and Ran became red, as they heard that.

_A short haired woman came near him, "Hello young man" she greeted._

"_Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" she asked, making his cheeks became red._

_He shakes his hands, "N, n, no!" he answered nervously, "I, it's for my childhood friend, she passed to the karate champions ships" "S, so I want to give her a gift for her success…"_

_The lady nodded, "And what does she likes?" she asked._

"_She likes the color red, and she likes cute stuff…"_

_And the lady just nodded and points out on a red heart locket._

"_Will this do?" she asked, and he just nodded in relief._

_**After the champion ships match…**_

_A long brunette haired girl is just sitting on a bench, waiting for someone, as she saw the person she waved at him._

"_Shinichi!" and he waved back in return._

"_Hi, Ran" the boy replied._

"_What do you think, Shinichi? I won!" she said._

"_Yup! And as a present that I promised to you" as he took out a well warped box to her, "Here you go" as he smiled._

_She took the box with a wide smile on her face and unwrapped it, where she found the red heart locket that he bought at the jewelry store, "Thanks, Shinichi!" as she gave him a hug._

_His face went red, and said, "You're welcome, Ran" he replied._

_**The Screen Faded Away…**_

* * *

><p>Maru: My first 'memories of things in the Letter Bee' moment, so don't be harsh on me<p>

Zuu: What ever, just go with the show, and don't make them OOC!

Maru: Okay! And one more thing, R'nR please :3


	9. Chapter 8

Maru: Yay! (wait! why I always say 'Yay!' in every chapter? =w=" who knows...) Only took 4 days owo !

Zuu: And you're such a night owl, Nurarihyon...

Maru: *stuck tongue out* Meh! Who cares! I just wanted to update my fic!

Zuu: *sweats drops* Anyway, Maru do not own DC, MK, nor BL, they're owned by Aoyama Gosho, and Asada Hiroyuki *bla-bla-bla*

Maru: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>Lag looked at their reactions, 'Nothing?' he asked to himself.<p>

"Humph!"

'Eh?' he said to himself as he saw Ran was trying to hide her chuckles.

She pulled out a chair and sat on it, "It's been a while, huh, Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked at her in a warm look, "Yeah, it has, Ran"

Confused by what they are talking about, Lag asked, "A, about what, Kudo-San, Ran-San?"

Ran smiled at him, "About how long since we argue and comfort each for a long time"

"I see…" Lag replied, relieved that they're not arguing anymore.

Ran looked at Shinichi, who was already finished washing the dishes, and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him surprised at her.

"I'm going to take a bath" she said, "So don't peek, okay" and they nodded, for some reasons (or should I say, to save their lives from Ran's deadly karate kicks and chops XDD), and she left them.

"Ne, Kudo-San" Shinichi looked at Lag, "Where did you go, for 10 years? Ran-San is worried, but didn't bother to ask that to you…"

Shinichi turns away, "Hm, so you're just like Ran, always curious about me…"

"So, would you answer my question, Kudo-San?" Lag asked, but Shinichi shook his head.

"No" Lag was disappointed, but Shinichi continued, "You're not ready to know anything about my disappearance, Seeing-Kun" as Shinichi left the kitchen and headed towards the other bathroom, to wash his face.

Lag sighs, "That was I am afraid of, you're not telling the truth to anyone, Kudo-San…" as he left the kitchen and headed towards the guest room.

* * *

><p>Maru: Another cliffhanger! o(lwl)o<p>

Zuu: Are you in love with them?

Maru: Defined with which 'in love', Zuu-Neechan XDD

Zuu: It's Zuu-Nii! Maru!

Maru: Yes, in the virtual world, you are 'Zuu-Nii', but in the real world you're 'Zuu-Nee', because you're **A GIRL**! Not **A ****BOY**!

Zuu: *doesn't listen* Anyway, please R'nR, okay!

Maru: You're not listening to me!Zuu! *complaining*

Zuu: See you next time!

Maru: ZUU!


	10. Chapter 9

Maru: Yay! Only took 0 days to update this fic! I'm soo happy TTwTT

Zuu: Whoah! *surprised* Whats with the crying!

Maru: I'm soo happy! TTwTT

Zuu: Anyway, Maru do not own DC, MK, nor LB, they're owned by Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki

Maru: Happy Readings! TTwTT

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>

After washing my face, I dry them off with a small towel, then I slapped my forehead, "Dammit!"

As I clench my hair, "Why am I being so cold to them?" I relaxed a bit, "Didn't she suffer enough…"

"From waiting for my return…" I sighed.

I went out of the bathroom, and saw Ran, who's already done taking a bath, smiling at me.

It hurts to see her beautiful smile, when you done something terrible to her.

"R, Ran" "Shinichi, already done bathing?" she asked, while chuckling, 'Man! Her after bath sent, is still nice, a strawberry shampoo, I presumed…' I thought, blushing from what that I just thought, Ran looked at me in confused.

"Shinichi, what's wrong? Did you have a fever or something?" she asked, putting her right hand on my forehead and her left hand on her forehead, to measure my temperature.

"Hm? Funny, you're not hot, but you're cheeks are red" she said, while putting down her hand, "M, maybe because of the heat in this house, Ran" I replied.

"Really? But it's 7.05 in the morning, Shinichi, it's like -2 Celsius out there, and I even opened a window" she stated.

"R, really?" as my sweats drops.

Her face went closer to mine, "Shinichi, why are you nervous?"

"N, no way, Ran!" I backed away, but Ran keeps being closer to me.

"Ran-" as I slipped and so does she, "Kyaa!".

'Umm, why does my mouth felt something soft?' I thought as I opened my eyes, Ran is on top of me and her face is **SOO** close to mine, to be exact, **I KISSED RAN**!

Ran got up with the reddest face that I've ever seen, and maybe my face also just like her, while touching her lips, she looked at me then turns away.

"R, Ran! I-I'm sorry! For taking your first kiss!" "I, I know every girl in the world thinks that, your first kiss would be magical if it's with someone you love…" I said nervously, while Ran looked at me with a confused look.

"S, Shinichi what are you talking about?" she asked, as I got up.

* * *

><p>Maru: I know, I know, Shinichi is being 'a little too' OOC, right?<p>

Zuu: Maybe...

Maru: And this is my first kissing scene you know ~w~

Zuu: Okay, please R'nR


	11. Chapter 10

Maru: *bowing* Sorry! I haven't updated for a week (or maybe more...), it's because my mom is back for a week, and she ban me for my laptop and my modem... TT ~ TT

Lag: And sorry if it's too short, too...

Maru: Ad yeah, Kaitou KID is finally here, YAY! *fan girl mode ON*

Lag: Shitoichi-San do not own DC, MK, nor LB, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them, she just own etc...etc...

Maru: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>"Eh?" "Isn't this your first kiss, Ran?"<p>

"Well, yeah…" as she blushes, "And, aren't you angry at me for stealing it, Ran?" she shook her head.

Then she suddenly blushes, "I, isn't this is also your first kiss, Shinichi? S, so that's why I'm not angry at you…" I suddenly blushed harder as I nodded.

"S, so that's why I'm not angry at you…"

"Eh? Why?"

"B, because I always…" she whispered.

"Always?"

"…Want to…"

"To?"

She took a step back, "I…"

But before she could finish her sentence, suddenly a tall white figure appeared.

"Long time no see, Meitantei-Kun!" the tall figure said.

Ran froze as she saw the tall figure, "K, Kaitou KID!"

* * *

><p>Maru: Yatta! It's the 10th chapter already!<p>

Lag: Since it's always short, you actually could make 1 long story with 10 short stories...

Maru: *stuck her tongue out* Hey! I can do what ever I want!

Lag: *sweats drop* Very well, please R'nR


	12. Chapter 11

Maru: Hi! For my apology gift to you, Minna-San, I've updated this story! ^w^

Lag: Shitoichi-San do not own DC, MK, nor LB, they're owned by Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki...

Maru: Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>"K, Kaitou KID!"<p>

As Ran froze of confusedness, I just shook my head and said, "Just great Kuroba, you've just destroyed a perfect silence between me and Ran here" in an annoyed tone.

The tall figure pouted, "Aww, you're no fun, just like Tantei-San!"

I sighed, "So you are referring me as the same as Hakuba…"

Before I could continue, Ran tugged my sleeve and whispered, "S, Shinichi, why is Kaitou KID, here?"

Then I remembered something, Ran didn't know KID's real identity…

I patted her shoulder and said, "It's a long story, Ran, I'll tell you later, okay?" she nodded.

"So" as I turned my head towards the thief, "Why are you here, Kuroba?" I asked.

The thief crossed his arms, "Well, to check on you, of course"

I raised my left eyebrow, "Really, is that it?"

"Fine" as KID raised his arms in the air, "I was sent here by Jodie-San, she was worried about you, not around that area…"

I sighed, "Just tell her that, I'm fine and that organization is gone…"

"Except her…"

"So, she's still out there?" Kid asked, and I nodded.

"But, she's not a huge treat to us, since she'll need to go to a hospital nearby…"

KID smirked, "What did you do, Kudo?"

"Let's just say that, I gave her a small injury on her right shoulder and her left leg…"

**Shinichi's POV End**

* * *

><p>Maru: Sorry if it's still short...<p>

Lag: Mind to R'nR


	13. Chapter 12

Maru: *bows* Sorry! I know it's been almost 2 weeks since I updated! My granma ban me from my laptop, and my PC broke down again!

Lag: Shitoichi-San, where's Zuu-San?

Maru: Oh yeah, I just remmembered, that she'll be active at DevianArt

Lag: Shitoichi-San do not own DC, MK nor LB, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them

Maru: HR!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

KID chuckled, "My, my, aren't you the evil one" as he pulled out his mobile phone and texting a message, "I'd better tell Jodie-San about this information…" the thief continued.

"That's fine with me, at least she's under her supervision than never…" Shinichi replied as KID flips his mobile phone and put it in his pocket.

The thief crosses his arms and said, "So, this is your infamous karate champion girlfriend of yours, Meitantei-San" he teased as he smirks, making Shinichi blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kuroba!" Shinichi shouted, waking Ran from her confused sleep (?).

"E, eh!" she said, as she bushes.

"See~! Even your 'Girlfriend' agrees with me~!" KID replied, while grinning to Shinichi.

"No she is not! Right Ran!" Shinichi replied, and she nodded.

"We're just childhood friends, Kuroba!" as his face went to its original color, and smirks at the thief, "Aren't you Nakamori-San's childhood friend too, Kuroba, so that means you're her B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D" he continued, hoping that he could see KID's embarrassing blushing face, again, but Ran quickly interrupted them.

"Could I please get an explanation here!" she shouted.

Shinichi sighs in relief, "Very well then" as he pats Ran's back and said, "Let me introduce you to Kaitou KID, the infamous phantom thief, aka, Kaito Kuroba, expert in magic" as Kaito bows and took off his monocle and top hat, and bows.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mouri-San" he said, as he lifts his head.

Ran looks at both of them in confused, "T, there' two Shinichis!"

* * *

><p>Maru: Ran is confused with two look-alikes :3 ! This is getting nowhere *deprest*<p>

Lag: Mind to Rn'R


	14. Chapter 13

Maru: I know, it's been awhile since I updated =w="

Ran: Maru-Chan don't owned LB, MK, nor DC, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them

Maru: HR!

* * *

><p>Kaito grins at Shinichi, "Now, you know why I always disguise as you, Kudo, even without a mask"<p>

Shinichi sighed, "And don't even think to fool me again next time, Kuroba"

Kaito scolded, "Aren't you a bad tempered person, Meitantei-Kun"

Shinichi's right eyebrow twitches, "Am not, Kuroba"

"Am too, Kudo" Kaito replied.

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"No-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP IN HERE!" yelled the silver haired boy to the two look-alikes.

Both of them looked at each other, confused of course, when Lag barge in with a blanket in his right arm.

"Sorry, Seeing-Kun~!" they said in unison, afraid that Lag will shot them his gun.

"Never mind-! Kuroba-San! You're here too!" he asked half shouted, as Kaito made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Yup! Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Seeing-Kun" he replied.

Ran, who was daydreaming, again, woke up, again, from the yelling sound.

"Lag-Kun, you're awake?" she asked, Lag nodded, "Yeah, but because those two look-alikes arguments, my sleep was disturbed" while glaring at Shinichi and Kaito.

"By the way, Seeing-Kun" Kaito said while Lag looked at him, "Where's Suede-San? I thought she's with you, since she could walk again" he continued.

Lag nodded, "Yeah, but we were split up by a Gaichuu, a bucker one, so I don't know where Sylvette nor Niche and Steak is…" as he sighs.

Ran bend her head to the side, and asks, "Sylvette? Niche? Steak?"

* * *

><p>Maru: Okay, maybe Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, and Lag is a bit OOC (or maybe a lot)<p>

and thank you for your review, **Detective Kid**, it really warms my heart

Ran: Mind to Rn'R?


	15. Chapter 14

Maru: Yatta! 3 reviews in 1 chapter :3

Ran: Maru don't own LB, DC, nor MK, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them

Maru: HR!

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah, you don't know them" as Lag turns his head towards Ran.<p>

"Well, Niche and Steak is my Dingo, Ran-San" as he smiles to her.

"Dingo?" she asked, while he nodded.

"Yeah, a 'Dingo', is a partner for us Bees, delivery mans, to deliver letters and help fighting gaichuus…" Lag explained (Maru: More or less, it's like that…).

While Ran bends her head to the side, "And Sylvette is?" as Lag's cheeks became slightly red.

"W, well, S, Sylvette i, is m, my…" he said, and Ran nodded.

"I see, so this Sylvette girl is your girlfriend, I presumed" as she smiles to him.

Lag's face went redder and bend his head down, "Y, yes…" he answered.

Then Kaito suddenly pats Shinichi's back a little hard, and said, "See~! I told you he'll admit it, Kudo!"

"I get it, but you don't have to hit me this hard, Kuroba!" as Shinichi chokes from yelling too loud.

Ran immediately run towards Shinichi and pats his back gently, "Lag-Kun, could you get some water to drink please" she said as Lag ran to the kitchen and gave a glass of water to Ran for Shinichi to drink.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Thanks, Ran" when Shinichi finished drinking the water.

Then Kaito got up and said, "Well, I'm off"

Shinichi looked at him, "Where are you going, Kuroba?"

Kaito turns his head, "To Jodie-San of course, Jaa~!" as he flew away from the window to the dark, but sunny sky.

After 10 minutes of silence Ran said, "Wait a minute, Jodie-san? As in our former English teacher, Jodie Santemillion, who is really an FBI agent, Jodie Starling, Shinichi?" and he nodded.

"So" as she put her finger on her chin, "What's the connection about you, Kuroba-San, Lag-Kun, and Jodie-San, Shinichi?"

* * *

><p>Maru: <strong>Detective Kid<strong>, thank you for your reviews, I'll try to make them complete as soon as possible

**Syrus07**, thanks, for thinking that they're a bit funnier when their OOC, and I'm not sure if I ever want to stop torturing Ran XDD

Ran: *sweat drops* Mind to Rn'R?


	16. Chapter 15

Maru: So close to the confession, yet so far to the end*sighs*

Ran: She doesn't own DC, LB, nor MK, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them

Maru: HR!

* * *

><p>While his sweats drops, he said, "Nothing particular, Ran…" as he scratches his not so itchy head.<p>

And this is getting on Ran's nerves.

So she punches the wall, which is right next to Shinichi, aka, his left, making Lag and Shinichi jumped in surprise and horror after seeing it.

As she smiles, a creepy one, she said, "What was that, Shinichi?" in a treating tone, while taking her hand from the wall.

**(Maru: and trust me, it's NOT pretty!*ran away from Ran*)**

Terrified of getting to be tear apart by Ran, after being almost shot to death by Gin **(Maru: I don't know which one is more terrifying, and horrible, Ran's deadly karate kicks and chops, or being almost shot to death by the most dangerous person in the organization… =w=")**, he said to her.

"She and the FBI help me, Kuroba, and some other people (I sincerely, must apologize), to bring down an evil and big organization!" in a defensive pose.

Not believing what she just heard, she glares at Lag, who shakes his head, and said, "I know nothing about this!"

She sighs, "Fine, I believe you, Shinichi" making him relieved for a moment, "But, what do you mean by 'bring down an evil and big organization', Shinichi?"

While taking a deep breath, "Well, it's kinda like this, Ran…"

* * *

><p>Maru: The truth is going to be revealed on the next chapter, <strong><em>or is<em> it**?*creepy voice*

Ran: Mind to Rn'R?


	17. Chapter 16

Maru: Another update this week! :3

Ran: Maru don't own MK, LB, and DC, Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki owns them

* * *

><p>"And that's how and why, it happened, Ran" he said, after a few long hours of explaining everything to Ran, and Lag, in his defensive pose (Maru: You know what will happened if you're keeping a <strong>HUGE<strong> secret from Ran :3).

Ran, who was spacing out, looked at him in shock, "S, so you were Conan-Kun, and Hakase, your parents, Hattori-Kun, Kuroba, and Ai-Chan, knew you were Conan-Kun, Shinichi" a tear drop came out of her eyes.

"W, why?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me, Shinichi?" her voice was shaken, making him looked at her in regret.

"I, I'm sorry, Ran" he said, as she looks at him, "It was for your own and others protection…"

"But, the only thing that I couldn't protect was your wounded heart…"

"And your tears" he smiled a little, while wiping off the tears on Ran's red cheeks.

"Because you know why, Ran" she shook her head, "Why, Shinichi?"

His smile went bigger and his cheeks became a little pink, "Because, I love you, Ran"

And successfully made Ran's cheeks 100% pure crimson red (Maru: XDD).

"R, really, Shinichi?" and he nodded, as she hug him tightly while crying of joy, making his face looks like a steamed crab.

"I, I love you too, Shinichi" "Thank you for returning my feelings, Ran" as they kissed passionately.

Lag, who was blushing from the scene he just saw, coughs at the new couple.

Because of that, Ran and Shinichi broke their kiss and blushed madly.

"Sorry, for making you see that, Lag-Kun" Ran apologized.

* * *

><p>Maru: Thank you <strong>Detective Kid<strong> it really makes me happy, that some one likes this story TT A TT

Ran: Mind to Rn'R?


	18. Chapter 17

Maru: Sorry for the late update, Minna-San *bows* it's because my grandfather starts to ban me from my laptop, Macchan, until the holiday *sobbing*

Ran: Maru do not own DC, MK, nor LB, they are owned by Aoyama Gosho and Asada Hiroyuki...

Maru: HR~!

* * *

><p>Lag shook his head, "Actually, it's not a problem, Ran-San"<p>

Ran looked at him in surprise, "R, really, Lag-Kun?" and he nodded.

"Since you said, that, the two of you haven't seen each other in 10 years, both of feelings must have been locked away from other person" he explained.

"I see, but we still a little ashamed for doing that in front of you, Seeing-Kun" Shinichi said in regret.

"Anyway" Ran said, "Why are you here, Lag-Kun?" she asked.

"Didn't I already told you, Ran-San? I was just delivering Kudo-San's watch" Lag replied.

Then Shinichi realizes something, "Then why'd you bring Suede-San? I know that Niche and Steak is your Dingo, but Suede-San isn't"

"Well, Sylvette is the one wanted to come to Beika" Lag replied, "She's been hyperactive these days, with her feet…" as his sweat drops.

At the same time Shinichi's sweat drops, "Ah, I know what you mean, Seeing-Kun"

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"Sylvette just got her feet working, after her operation, and she wanted to come with me on every delivery…" Lag answered.

"Her feet wasn't working, before?"

Lag nodded, "Yes, she couldn't walk since birth, as I been told, and it's been 5 years since her operation"

"Oo…" Ran replied, "Why don't we search for her and your dingos right now, right after the sun is on top of us, then we'll search them at Beika" she comforted him, and he nodded, "Thank you, Ran-San" as she smiles.

* * *

><p>Maru: Okay, from this week, I'm going to uptade this story and my other stories late<p>

and thank you for **Syrus07 **and **Detective Kid**reviews *smiles*

Ran: Mind to Rn'R?


	19. Chapter 18

Maru: YAY~! It's finally ended~!

Shinichi: So no more updates?

Maru: *nods* Yup! And I was getting another plot to make a Truth or Dare fict~!

Shinichi: *sweat drops* In this fandom?

Maru: *shook her head* Nope! It'll be in Eyeshield21 fandom~! YAY~!

Shinichi: *sweat drops* Maru do not own DC, LB, nor MK, they are owned by Aoyama Goso and Hiroyuki Asada

Maru: Happy Readings~!

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

**_4 Hours Later…_**

"Alright, I'm ready" Ran exclaimed after packing some food, while the rest of them still packing.

"And we're ready, too" Shinichi and Lag exclaimed in unison, and Ran nodded.

"Let's go!"

As the three of them were searching the entire city, Ran's stomach grumbled.

Her cheeks flushed of embarrassment.

'Sorry…' she mouthed, and the boys were laughing, when they heard some grumbling noises from their stomachs.

Then their cheeks flushed, and the three of them laughed.

**_After A quick Lunch at Some Dinner… (Just pretend it's already 12 O'clock)_**

"I think we had a good meal, don't we?" Ran stated, and they nodded.

As they started to search Sylvette, Niche and Steak again, Lag heard a "Nuunii" sound, just like Steak used to sound.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WAIT**!

Steak **_DOES_** sound like that!

So he turned around and looked at the streets.

There's a small, yet odd and scary, white, dog looking animal.

Lag smiled at the odd looking animal, "Good to see you again, Steak" he said.

And Steak just answered, "Nuunii!"

"Oi! Seeing-Kun! Did you find it!" Shinichi shouted, he was with Ran.

Lag nodded, "Yup!" and he turn his head towards Steak again, "Steak, could you tell me, where's Niche and/or Sylvette are?"

As if the animal (or should I say odd looking dog) understand that, it ran of towards an abandon warehouse.

And the three of them followed it.

**_Inside The Warehouse…_**

A long white haired and purple eyes were trying to warm her self, as her companion, a long and tied into two golden haired and bright blue eyes, was still sleeping peacefully.

The girl smiled.

It's been a while since they got some place quiet to stay.

Her short memory images flashes, two days ago she, and her companions, was separated from her soul mate, her love, because of that good for nothing Gaichuu came out of nowhere.

**FLASHBACK (using Sylvette's POV)**

(Okay, sorry for the OOC-ness, and I'm **_NOT_** going to use the Amberground time line, just use the American timeline, Enjoy~!)

Okay, it was 2 A.M in the morning, **_TUESDAY MORNING_**, which I hate it. But my beloved boyfriend, Lag Seeing, a bee, was about to go to Beika, Japan, to deliver the famous Japanese detective, Shinichi Kudo, his precious watch back.

I sighed, 'Oh well' I thought, 'At least, I **_CAN_** join him'

I walked towards the kitchen to make some food for the trip.

"I think, I'll make my some soup" I mentally said to my self, you see, Lag had told me to learn how to cook from Aria-San, since we started dating, so I did.

And he said, "Your cooking tasted really good, Sylvette" while smiling.

And that's why; I started to take cooking lessons from her every Saturday, for a year, just for his sake.

Okay, back to the present time!

So after awhile, we are ready to go. Then, I locked the doors and gave it to Aria-San, to take care of the house, while we're gone.

She smiled to me, "Good luck, Sylvette, Lag, Niche and Steak"

Lag grinned, "Of course we will, Aria-San" and I nodded.

"Well bye!" I shouted, as we got trough the gate.

**_A Few Hours Later…_**

"Nuunii! Nuunii!" Steak shouted, I looked at it.

"What's wrong, Steak?" I asked.

"Nuuni! Nuuni!" and it jumped off Niche's head and ran in circles, as I looked at it, confused.

Then, I looked at Lag, who was pulling out his gun, Nocture No. 21, "What's the matter, Lag?"

"A Gaichuu…" he mouthed, and I nodded.

We walked straight, in caution, he knew that I **DO NOT** like to see those things, right now.

But, Lady Luck wasn't on our side that time.

In front of us was a Gaichuu, a Bucker one, Lag told me.

As he was trying to shoot it, it got me and Niche, and Steak separated from Lag.

And the rest you know it…

**FLASHBACK END (Maru's POV)**

The girl sighed, 'When will you find me, Lag?' she mentally said to her self.

As she was about to go to sleep, she heard a creaking sound.

"Nuunii!" her eyes widen in surprise.

"There you are, Steak! I was worried that you got lost or something" she said, when her eyes widen in surprise again, when she saw the person behind it.

"L-Lag!"

His lips carved a huge smile, "Sylvette! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said, as he hugged her.

"L-Lag!" her face was already red, and so did he, but he kept hugging her. Forgetting about Shinichi, Ran, Niche and Steak.

**_A Few Days Later…_**

It was good bye for the group to the newly couple.

"Come back anytime, okay Lag-Kun? And you're also welcomed Sylvette-San, Niche, and Steak!" said Ran, with a huge and warm smile on her face.

And the group nodded, "Of course we will, Ran-San" Lag grinned.

Shinichi replied, "Well, I think you guys should get going! Link-San's probably worried if you can't make it to your delivering shift, Seeing-Kun"

Lag nodded, "I guess you're right, Kudo-San"

As the group walked away from Ran's apartment, Lag shouted, "Let me know, if you guys ever get married okay~!" while grinned.

Making Shinichi's and Ran's went red, but Shinichi, with a smirk, just replied, "Sure thing, Seeing-Kun~!"

"But, be sue to tell us, about yours too~!" making Lag's and Sylvette's face red.

"Bye!" as they hurried to walk upon the dry streets.

After the group is gone, Shinichi hugged her, and whispered into Ran's right ear, "I'll always love you, Ran" and leaned for a kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss, and said, "And I do too, Shinichi"

Well, this is a happy ending, she thought, there's always some real truth in true love.

And she found one, with the man that loves her equally, and that man is…

.

.

.

.

.

**_Shinichi Kudo_**

The idiot detective **that** she loves deeply.

**~OWARI~**

**~The End~**

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

Maru: I was also thinking making the LB version of this story…

But later~!

Shinichi: Thank you for all of you for reading this fict since the beginning!

Maru: And, sorry for the grammar errors and typo(s)! Well, bye~!


	20. Some Truth OMAKE

Maru: Okay, I dedicated this Omake, or after story, to _**Detective kid**_, for being such a loyal reader and reviewers to me~! And the other readers and reviewers~! \(^w^)v

Shinichi: *pissed* Just get on with it, Maru!

Maru: *poking Shinichi* Nee~, what's wrong Shinichi-Niichan?

Shinichi: I thought you already finished his story, but you're making an Omake!

Maru: *ran away* UWAA~! Shinichi-Niichan is pissed~! Run away~! And Happy Readings~!

Shinichi: *starts chasing Maru" And she doesn't own DC, LB, nor MK, they'e owned by Aoyama Gosho and Hiroyuki Asada!

Maru: BYE~!

Shinichi: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!

~(OwO~)(~OwO)~

_**2 Years Later…**_

It was Saturday morning, or should I say 8 A.M in the morning, and the church was decorated in white and pale pink cloths, with white decorated chairs and tables outside.

It was a happy day for someone's 'Wedding Day'.

(Maru: Did I say Wedding Day? I was saying Marrying Day~! Of course it's a Wedding Day! Moving On~!)

The groom and the bride was separated in two different rooms.

Let's look at the groom's room, shall we…

_**In the Groom's Room…**_

The groom, or should I say, Shinichi Kudo, was trying, or maybe not, to relax on their big day, their Wedding Day.

Yes, their Wedding Day, his and his bride's, Ran Mouri, his future wife, Ran Kudo.

He was sweating, hard, from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes.

And his best man, Lag Seeing, was trying, or not, to calm the future husband, from the stress.

"Calm down, Kudo-San" Lag started to say, "I know that you're nervous, but there's nothing in the world that could make Ran-San turned away from you"

"So, relax a bit"

He wasn't afraid, about his future wife was going to turned away from him.

He was nervous about the wedding. Everything must be perfect for him, and his bride.

For the fearlessness High School Detective that helped the FBI, CIA, and the Military from destroying the world's deadliest organization, that could kill anyone.

He was afraid of his Wedding Day. Can you believe that!

Okay, back to the main topic.

It has been a few rough months for them, especially for him self.

He had to comfort with his future father in law, for being missing or the past decade, and told him, and everyone, the truth.

Which he ends up being thrown by the window, by Kogoro's judos skills. 7(=w=")

Okay, back to the present time…

"I-I'm not nervous, L-Lag-Kun," "It's just too hot in here" as he opened the window, and Lag raised his left eye brow, not believing the fact.

"Just admit it, Kudo~" Shinichi looked-alike whined "That you're nervous"

"Am not, Kuroba"

"Am too, Kudo"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"No-"

"Will you two just stop it!" Lag shouted.

Shinichi's father, Yusaku Kudo, said, "The guests are here"

_**On To the Bride's Room…**_

The bride, or Ran, was also sweating, and nervous, on the upcoming wedding.

Her flower girl, Sylvette Suede, smiled to her, "It's okay, Ran-San"

"Everyone always got nervous on their Wedding Day"

Ran nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Sylvette-San"

Sylvette smile got bigger.

"Ran" her mother, used to be Eri Kisaki, now Eri Mouri, said, "The guests are already here" and Ran nodded.

_**At the Altar…**_

"We are gathered here to connect these people on their wedding day…" the priests said.

(And let's just skip this part and go to the 'I Do' part)

"Will you, Ran Mouri, stay beside the man in front of you, on sick or healthy, on death or alive, forever?"

Ran nodded, "I do"

"And will you, Shinichi Kudo, stay beside the woman in front of you, on sick or healthy, on death or alive, forever?"

Shinichi nodded, "I do"

"I pronounce you man and wife" "You may kiss the bride"

And Shinichi opens Ran veil, to the back of her head.

He leaned closer, and their space became shorter. And they kissed happily.

At the same time, Sylvette leaned closer to Lag (just pretend that they're sitting on the back row), "This is the best wedding ever" she squealed.

And he just smiled at her, leaned closer to her, now red, face, he whispered, "We may get one too, when we get older, Sylvette"

Her face is getting darker, and he hugged her tightly, "I love you, Sylvette…" as he kissed her on her lips.

And she kissed back, and when their kiss apart, she also whispered to him, "I love you too, Lag…"

"And always…"

**This is the happiest day for both couples…**

**For eternity, they will love each other…**

**What ever the consequences…**

**They will conquer it all…**

**Without any problems…**

**~OWARI~**

**~The End~**

Maru: Yay~! *hopping in joy* Finish in one day only~!

Shinichi, Ran, Sylvette, and Lag: (O/O)

Maru: Thank you for reading this~! Bye~! X3

**A.N: Sorry, but I haven't went to any kid of weddings in churches, Sorry~!**


End file.
